koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Morichika Chōsokabe
Morichika Chōsokabe is Motochika's successor and the last head of the Chōsokabe clan. A tall figure who bared a close physical resemblance to his father, he bravely served the Toyotomi family during the Osaka Campaign. As one of the final defenders of the castle, his famous last words were, "In this battle, I will gladly accept death and feel not a moment of fear or hesitation." His Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is ninety-eighth place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. Role in Games He often guards Osaka Castle in the Samurai Warriors series and stays near the main keep to defend Hideyori. Samurai Warriors 2 has him as one of the generals guarding Mount Matsuo at Sekigahara. He is the general who stands guard at the ninja path area. During the fourth title's unification scenario, he is one of the four key defenders of Osaka Castle. They act as a living barricade during the early movements of the battle and later reappear after Yukimura's charge to fight for Hideyori's defense. In Spirit of Sanada, Morichika appears prominently during the Ōsaka campaign, having joined the Toyotomi forces in the hopes of restoring his clan. During the Winter Campaign, he suggests for the building of a new garrison in the castle's southern areas. In the Summer Campaign, he helps lead the Toyotomi forces through Mt. Chausu, but will be ambushed by Masamune's sneak attack unit. Sakubei Hotta, however, appears and injures the general, but is slain. This delay to Masamune's plans allows Morichika and the other Toyotomi generals to push him back. He is killed off-screen by the conclusion of the summer siege. Morichika, known better as "Choso", is one of the veteran generals for the Western army in Kessen who leads a cavalry or spear unit into battle. He doesn't particularly speak ill of Mitsunari at any point in the game, instead only sharing doubt if Josui becomes leader. Regardless of which story path the player chooses, Morichika will always be one of the generals present for the Toyotomi family. He is one of the generals who enjoys Yukimura's fireworks display the night before the battle at Osaka Castle. In Saihai no Yukue, Morichika and Masaie Natsuka are the final generals who reinforce Ekei and Hidemoto during the climatic battle with Ieyasu. Since he missed out on the previous encounters, he is more than willing to throw himself at the enemy. He is so hot-headed that he refuses to accept any of Mitsunari's orders and tries to throttle anyone who is close to him. He helps save Ekei from danger and forces the Eastern generals into the final bullet barrage set up by Yoshihiro. Voice Actors *Michael Benyaer - Kessen (English) *Kazunari Tanaka - Kessen (Japanese) Quotes *"I am Morichika Choso, the Lion of Tosa! Come and fight!" *"I will not fall like my brother!" *"The only hope for the future of my clan lies in claiming victory in this battle..." *"There are several daimyō clans which sided with the Western Army at Sekigahara and avoided being disbanded but lost territory. Naturally, they harbor resentment towards the Tokugawa. If we could induce them to defect..." *"...I am sure my father would exhort me to keep on resisting..." Historical Information Gallery Morichika Chosokabe.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition: Iron Triangle portrait Morichika Chosokabe (NAS).jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence portrait Morichika Chosokabe (1MNA).png|100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou portrait Morichika Chosokabe 2 (1MNA).png|Alternate portrait 2 Morichika Chosokabe (NA201X).png|Nobunaga no Yabou 201X portrait Morichika-nobunyagayabou.jpg|Chousomari Morichika in Samurai Cats Morichika Chosokabe (KSN).png|Kessen screenshot Morichika Chosokabe (TR4).png|Taiko Risshiden IV portrait Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters